igotthecummiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cumming on an Idol Girl's Hair
There is a certain category of weird porn where someone just inconspicuously cums on some person in public, but has someone ever had the balls to do that to a beloved idol girl? DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO METAL GEAR PAST SECURITY AND DO THE DIRTY? I DUNNO IT'S PRETTY FUCKIN' GROSS AND RUDE, BUT LIKE MAYBE YOU'RE ON TO SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW OH GOD HELP ME. How to: So, just like, repel down from the rafters while they are on stage performing and just... do it. Like... if someone were to do that to me I'd be pretty mad, but like, I guess I wouldn't know? If I were on stage focusing on dancing and singing and I was already sweaty and stuff would I even be able to tell? Like it's not on my skin or anything, it's specifically on my hair, and really when I think about it, if I were an idol girl I'd probably also have more hair. Like even if the guy was getting into it and shit I would probably have a headset or something on and there's music and stuff playing, so like I probably wouldn't hear it. But like if the guy shot out like ton and it just Nickelodeon Slime'd all over me, I'd probably notice, but like, would that happen? Would that person really be that backed up and that excited? Well I guess if they chose to go cum on some idol girl's hair, they've probably been very sexually frustrated until now. Like they've probably been eagerly awaiting the day for my concert and they put in alot of work to sneak in and get the scaffold shit ready just so they could cum in my hair. They'd probably be filled with adrenaline. And since it required alot of planning they probably planned to get really backed up so the splooge would be huge. But like, since they are probably giant perverts, would they be able to hold back masturbating for that long? Would they keep anticipating it and not be able to help themselves? But this is all speculation based on if they wanted to bukkake me. What if the act alone is enough for them and they don't need the extra search tags? Wait, wouldn't the audience be able to see this guy repel down and cum on me? It's not like the security or audience would just let some dude cum on me. At least I would hope not. At the very least they would think it's part of the act until he suddenly whips out his dick. He'd have to cum like, right away, but then he would get caught. But the point is that you get away with it, so that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Would he have to do it from the rafters and just have really good aim? But that would be risky because he'd have to aim while I'm dancing all across the stage. It couldn't be while I'm standing still and talking to the audience or something like that because while I would be tired and still sweaty, I would be at rest. I would probably notice something like a big blob of cum hitting me at that point because I'm just talking and not focusing on a lot of things. So this guy would have to be a real sharpshooter when it comes to cumming, or maybe he'd repel down just a little bit to get a bit more of an advantage. But if the cum came from high enough maybe it would accelerate too much and become a force I could feel? What if the guy's got some heavy cum? What if he repelled down but was hidden behind a sign or something? That way people won't notice him with his dick out. But how would he get a prop all the way up to the roof? And the stagehands would probably notice if a prop that doesn't belong suddenly began to repel down and send people over. The prop would already have to have been part of the set, so that means he would have to know about the show's schedule and planning in detail. What if he had paid off staff in order get this information to sneak through easily and be able to attach themselves to a prop? What if rather than a one man operation, there were more pieces to the puzzle? These are the questions that folly a certain man everyday.Category:Memes